


A Good Wake-Up Call

by x_BAAIILLEEE_x



Series: Forever More [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_BAAIILLEEE_x/pseuds/x_BAAIILLEEE_x
Summary: It's 7 o'clock in the morning when Sarah brings Tom back to their house from returning to London at 5 o'clock. The two are exhausted and sleep in until it's around the afternoon. When they do wake up, they spend a little bit of time in bed.





	A Good Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I've made the decision to have Tom Hiddleston and Sarah Bolger be a couple. To me, I think they'd be sweet together! 
> 
> This is my first time ever writing a fanfic. I've decided to make it the first work from my new mini series called Forever More.
> 
> Forewarnings: There will be a smut scene (which I hope y'all will like) and a surprise close to the ending. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Tom cracks his baby blue eyes open just for a tiny bit before closing them again. He brings his left arm over to help make the patches of colorful spots disappear. After a couple more minutes of rest, Tom returns his arm under his head.

He begins to stretch out his entire body while continuing to lie in bed; extending his arms and legs, flexing his fingers and toes, and arching his back. A heavy weight is placed upon his chest, forcing Tom to stay pressed against the mattress. He glances down, chin to chest, and notices it is a head that is pressed in. Recognizing the person beside him, a smile spreads across Tom's face.

It is Sarah Lee Bolger; his beautiful girlfriend.

Now people would be curious as to what the thirty-seven year old British man is doing alongside the twenty-six year old Irish woman; not that they'd criticize the pair. There are many famous couples with a big age difference and were very well-liked.

Well the two are actually in a committed relationship. For three years, to be more specific.

* * *

Let's start from the beginning. Tom and Sarah met in October of 2016 in London. The two were on a break from filming and just relaxing for the time being. Sarah was spending her free time in London with her sister, Emma, and a couple of friends.

On a Friday afternoon, Sarah had decided to grab a snack at a tiny coffee shop called Coffee Island. At the shop, she had ordered a 12 ounce cup of cold espresso freddo with a large blueberry and pistachio chelsea bun. Luckily, she had found an open table outside of the building where she could munch on the chelsea bun and drink her freddo while reading one of her favorite books.

On that same day, Tom had gone to the coffee shop to grab a snack, too. He noticed that most of the tables in and out of the shop were full of customers...except for one: Sarah’s table.

She was sitting by herself at a table in the corner lost in her book. He thought she’d like some company so he made the decision to walk over to her table. Being a gentleman, he asked if he could join her. She gladly offered to let him take the seat, which made him give her his famous smile and thanked her. After settling down, the two made introduction to each other and then the conversation went from there.

There was something intriguing between the two because Tom had asked her if she'd like to go out for a nice dinner. Sarah could not object to him on the idea.

He took her to Ledbury, a classic restaurant that consisted of fine dining and a delicious cuisine. During the dinner, their conversation went further between the two adults and Tom got to learn more about Sarah. She talked about herself and her childhood: hometown, school(s), playmates, family, friends etc. His heart warmed when she had begun to talk about her family, which consisted of her mom, dad and younger sister. Tom could see that Sarah was close to them from the fond memories he was told of.

He learned that she was an actor. She has worked in a small amount of television shows and films, too, but it went further back to the age of eight years old. This, of course, impressed him. One of the things Tom liked about Sarah was how she kept a normal life while being an actress. She doesn’t let the fame go to her head. She kept herself, and her family and friends out from the spotlight; not allowing the paparazzi to come into their personal lives. And he was doing the exact same thing for his and his family's and friends’ lives.

In spite of the fact that Sarah was in the acting career, she doesn’t know too many actors or actresses who are in the high rankings. So she was in for a ride when she learned that Tom was an actor, too. And hearing of all the works he starred in was incredible. It amazed Sarah to find out it included theater, television, and film. She could see the passion he has put in to each of his most favorite characters as he expressed about them and its project. Sarah's heart warmed at hearing him talk about being one of the ambassadors for UNICEF and his journey to Guinea, also including the numerous charities he’s been active with.

And Tom then had begun to tell Sarah about himself and much of the things as she did earlier. The two came to the conclusion that both had numerous things in common.

What caught Sarah's attention to Tom was the personality he possessed. He is charming, kind, and a well-mannered gentleman. She's met numerous men that were nice, but there was something the British man held that made him different from the rest.

The two agreed to go out on a couple more dates during the month of October before deciding to be in a relationship.

* * *

Tom lets his long, nimble fingers thread into Sarah's blonde curls, which fell a little ways past her bare shoulders.The texture being light, soft, and fine as similar to silk. His nose pressed lightly on the top of her head, the smell of honey and roses filling his nostrils.

_'It feels wonderful to have Sarah back in my arms. I've missed her for such a long time.'_

Recently, Tom had finished up with interviews for his new film Thor: Ragnarok, Infinity War and Endgame. Now he has a couple of months to relax at home before the premiere of Ragnarok.

Sarah couldn't have been anymore excited once the day had come for them to be reunited.

* * *

_Sarah was sitting down in a chair, right leg crossed over the left. She swung her foot back in forth in a relaxed state, unaware of her actions. She was reading a classic book that was her favorite to pass away the time of waiting. Feeling a yawn coming, Sarah uses her hand to cover her mouth so to not disturb the other people around. She rubbed the corner of her eyes, too. Sarah was feeling pretty tired and would gladly fall into bed when she and Tom return home._

_The reason why she is so tired is because she woke up in the early morning (2:00 A.M. to be precise) to drive all the way to the Birmingham International Airport, which is southeast of Birmingham city centre, at Bickenhill in Solihull, England. She lived in Hampstead with Tom, so it was close to a two hour drive to the city. It was just unfortunate due to having to be at the airport at such an early hour. Sarah needed to be up there before 5:00 to pick him up. So she had to get to bed super early to get a few hours of sleep. But she had been so anxious to see him again that it was hard for her to even get plenty of rest._

_After arriving to the airport, Sarah went to a lounge area to sit and_ _wait for the plane to land._

_The sudden soft sound of a familiar ding! disrupts the thoughts from her head. Sarah recognizes the sound: it's her iPhone's message notification. She reaches in her duffel coat's pocket and pulls out her phone._

**Text Message: 5:10 A.M.. My plane just landed, darling. Meet me at the gate #1100 at the Delta Airlines. I need to see your lovely face as soon as possible.-TH xoxo**

_A smile is brought upon Sarah's face in an instant, seeing that it is her dear boyfriend messaging. She types back a quick response:_

**Give me 1 minute, love!-SB xoxo**

_Putting the phone back into the pocket and her book in her purse, Sarah quickly gets out of the chair and walks in the direction to the gate where he will be coming out. She walks past other people, excusing herself when bumping into someone or moving past them. Soon she makes it to the terminal and stands a little ways away. Other people mingled by, waiting to reunite with their loved ones._

_Within a couple of minutes the terminal is filled with people greeting each other._

_Sarah scans the crowd of people, trying to look for him. It didn't take long to find the six foot-two inch tall gentleman with ginger curls in the distance. He, too, is searching through everyone for her. She makes her way through people, excusing herself again, to reach him. Once he spots her face, a grin is displayed to his own face. He walks briskly over to her, aching to have Sarah in his arms._

_She smiles at the sight of him. "There's my beautiful man." "_

_Darling!" Tom drops his bag, and swallows Sarah into his arms._

_The familiar pair of arms wrapped around her small form, encasing her in his strong hold. Sarah copies him, too. "It's wonderful to have you in my arms again, my love." He buries his face into the side of her neck, holding on tightly._

_Sarah's cheeks turn a gentle flush color and felt butterflies flutter inside her stomach due to his soft, husky voice whispering into her ear. It felt so good to have him back in person._

_It did not matter that both were in public view where individuals or paparazzi could take pictures and/or videos. 'Fuck the cameras', she thought. At that moment, Sa_ _rah only cared about Tom returning and holding him again. Apparently, he did too. "_

_I've missed you so much," Sarah breathes out. She would've joined him on his trip, but she had been busy working on the first season her new television show, The Mayans. She could feel his smile against her neck and he mumbled back a 'I've missed you, too, my sweet.' Nuzzling her face into the side of his shoulder, she smelled the musky and warm scent of Tom; feeling comfortable and safe._

_Not breaking the hold, Tom places his forehead onto Sarah's with the tips of their noses touching. Sarah tilts her head up just a smidge to look into her lover's baby-blue eyes. He looked exhausted from the flight, but his eyes still sparkled as usual. Together, they did an eskimo kiss._

_Their hug lasted for a couple more minutes before the two pulled apart. "Come on, lets go get the rest of your luggage." They stayed close, holding hands, and began to walk towards the baggage claim to retrieve Tom's suitcases. At their destination, the couple waited to spot the suitcases. While doing so, Tom lets go of Sarah's hand to wrap his arm around her waist. He presses a gentle kiss on the side of her temple, making Sarah smile at the affectionate gesture._

_Once they claim the suitcases, the pair make way to the front entrance of the airport. They managed to leave in a calm manner; no chaos. Sarah breathed out a sigh of relief. She knew Tom loved his fans and would stop to sign a couple of autographs and maybe take a few pictures, which she didn’t mind, but he deserved to at least go home in a peaceful manner once in a while. You figured Tom just finished filming three big franchise movies._

_Outside of the build_ ing, _both adults spot Tom's jaguar car parked by the side of th_ e curve. _Sarah clicks the unlock button from the car keys and they set the suitcases in the back seats._

_"Here, darling," Tom begins to say while holding his hand out, "I can drive us back home." Sarah smiles at her boyfriend's sweet gesture. He was always a gentleman, tired or not. "Why thank you," she places a light kiss upon his stubble cheek, "but no."_

_Tom's face showed a look of surprise after hearing his lover deny the request. She laughs at his reaction. "You just got off your flight, which was over twenty-four hours." "But Sarah," Tom interjects, "you had to wake up very early to come and pick me up. Let me drive us home; you must still be tired." "Says the one who had to make his flight at 12:00 in the morning and stop three times to get on different planes to return to the United Kingdom," she points out to him, knowing this will end the conversation and make her the winner._

_Tom lets out his signature 'ehehe.' "You are so bloody stubborn, Sarah." "But you love me for that," she replies back with a smile and wink. He walks over and wraps his arms around Sarah's small form. "I love you in many ways, darling," Tom whispers into her ear before kissing her. The kiss went on for two more minutes before they separated and went on either side of the car._

_Inside the jaguar, they buckle in to their seat belts and Sarah starts up the engine. She drives out of the parking lot and out onto the road, making their leave to their home._

* * *

He watches Sarah sleep for a couple more minutes, taking in the sight and warmth of her. She lets out a tiny moan before snuggling closer to him. Tom chuckles at her actions; it being very adorable. He presses a light kiss to her forehead.

 _'She is absolutely radiant,'_ Tom tells himself, his gaze never lingering off her. Just as beautiful from the day he asked to sit at her table outside of the coffee shop. She had had her dark brown hair (she dyed it blonde in 2017) pulled up in a bun and wearing a long sleeved, knitted camel cardigan with a black knitted scarf, a light blue denim shirt underneath, a pair of black chinos pants and black ankle boots.

It didn't matter whether she wore a fancy gown with hair and makeup all done up or not, Sarah is bloody gorgeous as who she is. She shows off her natural beauty with confidence; as well as her intelligence, personality and strength. Being in the acting career meant looking presentable almost twenty-four-seven with going to premieres, dinners, interviews, galas and charities. So it's a nice change to wear comfortable clothes to lounge around in once in a while.

Or in their position, none.

Tom lets his fingers trail along Sarah's bare back, feeling the smooth skin. It was so nice to have skin-to-skin contact with his lover again. After they returned home, around 7:00 in the morning, the two had made slow, intimate, passionate love. Then the couple fell asleep right after two more rounds.

A sudden light groan, a sound usually coming from someone that’s beginning to wake up, causes him to come back to reality. He dips his chin down just a tad bit and a gentle smile appears on his face watching her stretch a little and rub her eyes. His Sarah then blinks her eyes and looks up at him to give him a tired yet beautiful smile.

"Well good morning, darling," Tom said in a soft voice. Sarah mumbles back with a "good morning" in return. The two have a small conversation for about five minutes.

Once finished, Tom sits up onto his left elbow, the right arm wrapped around Sarah's small frame, and looks over at the alarm clock. "Oh goodness, it's late in the morning," he mutters, noticing the time being 12:30. "Wow," Sarah, turned around to look at the clock on the nightstand as well, and was surprised to see the time. Neither one had any idea that they'd slept in that late.

"I guess we both were pretty exhausted," he lays back down while continuing to hold her. "Must've been to the point where you didn't get up to do your daily run," she giggles. Tom couldn't help but laugh, too. "Ehehehe. Well, I can cheat once in a while. My reward is that I get to wake up with a beautiful woman in my arms. It was all worth it." He nuzzles his nose against hers, making Sarah blush and smile.

"You know I love you, right?" Tom asks at random while gazing into her eyes and pushes back a strand of hair that was close to her left eye. Sarah reaches up with her left hand to place it across his right cheek, beginning to stroke his skin with her thumb, "Thomas William Hiddleston. You show me every single day since we've been together. You don't show it with just words, but with actions too. And I've never met such a man like yourself. You are so kind, caring, thoughtful, charming and a damn wonderful gentleman. I am so thankful that you came over to my table at Coffee Island. If you hadn’t, I wouldn't have found the love of my life."

Tom's heart swelled at Sarah's wonderful speech. She meant the world to him. He knew that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "Darling, you are absolutely amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you as apart of my life." He removes her left hand from his cheek and places it over his heart, stroking the back of it with his thumb. "You have my heart, body and soul."

Smiling at her lover, Sarah lent toward Tom and placed her lips against his. The kiss started out being light and gentle. After a minute or two, it became passionate. Tom's left hand came up to cup the side of Sarah's face as he put a little more pressure into their kiss, making a small moan escape her lips. In a single moment he rolled them over, him on top of her.

Sarah let her right hand tangle itself through Tom's ginger curls; they've become longer since he made the decision to let them grow out over the last few months. While gripping the curls, she let her left hand run down his strong back. She could feel his tongue trace along her lips in a tiny circle, silently asking for permission. Sarah allowed her lips to part enough for his tongue to enter, making her slightly gasp. Both wet muscles slid against one another and then tangled together as their lips molded again. About another three minutes passed into the kiss and then the pair had to depart to catch their breath.

Tom took a second to pull himself back onto his knees and looked down at Sarah. His intense stare made a blush form on her cheeks. Her light blonde hair was fanned out, making it appear as a halo. The sunlight pouring through the windows and made her skin and hazel eyes glisten. Lips parted were a tad swollen and wet from their passionate kiss. Sarah had a small and lithe frame, showing off her gentle curves in all the right places. Her breasts were a medium size, so soft and round; fitting right in his hands. She was just so perfect and beautiful in his mind.

"You're staring..." she mumbled softly. Tom couldn't help but chuckle at her comment. Sarah has a very positive and confident attitude but she can show her shy and timid side sometimes. His left hand comes up to her cheek, thumb rubbing soft circles against her skin. "My sweet darling, Sarah," he murmurs in a gentle tone, "you're absolutely splendid. So exquisite. How could I not gaze at you?" He looks at her with such passion and love that it made her ache to have him again and again and again.

“I love you, Tom…I love you so much.” Sarah couldn't help but let those words escape her lips. Even after her meaningful speech just minutes ago, she wanted to say it again to him. She did, and would continuously say them over and over again until the day she died. He smiled and let out a happy sigh, “I love you too, my sweet. More than you can ever imagine. You're my world.”

Tom leant down to press a light kiss to Sarah's mouth and then started to work down her body. Kisses were trailed down her jawline and neck, little spots where he lightly sucked and bit the skin, and caused gasps and moans to come from her mouth. Sarah knew that she would have a small bit of beard burn along her body, as well; Tom not only growing out his hair but made the decision to grow out a bit of facial hair, too, after his return to the UK. But any change Tom decided to choose, he will always still be one very handsome man.

He allowed his tongue to trace and swirl over a nipple of one breast, feeling her body shudder underneath him. Sarah tilted her head back, closed her eyes and let out another soft sets of moans. He continued for two more minutes, switching to the other nipple while one hand massaged her other breast; using his long fingers to pluck, roll and pull. Once both nipples were moist and perky, Tom traveled further down Sarah's body, trailing more kisses along her stomach. He could feel goosebumps begin to form on her skin and the trembling of her muscles. It made him feel proud about himself to still have this affect on Sarah even after three years in a relationship together.

Finally at his destination, Tom wraps his arms underneath Sarah's thighs and pulls her closer to him; making her spread her legs further out to make room for him to settle down. He noticed that she was already wet. Tom placed gentle kisses on each of her inner thighs working his way up to her core. At her center, his tongue slowly begins to lap at her folds which causes her to moan out his name. “Tom…” Sarah pleaded to Tom; she could feel him laugh gently and continue working his tongue.

She starts to move her hips in a slight and gentle mannerto go along his movements. But in a mere second, she cries out in surprise with Tom's large hands pressing down her stomach and hips into the mattress; making her stay still. "No moving, darling," he teased before diving back in and licking at her. She was his meal and he wanted to dig in and enjoy it, taking his sweet time. To keep herself steady, Sarah gripped Tom's curls in her left hand. She tilted her head down to take a look at her lover, watching his head move back and forth between her legs. She felt his tongue stroke and lips both kiss and suck at her cunt; he was switching from each one. This made her cry out and arch her back.

Tom notices from the side that Sarah's legs are trembling and the muscles from her cunt contract, telling him that she's beginning to feel her orgasm coming. The sounds she was making and her heavy breathing was another indication. "Oh gosh, Tom!" she cries out in agony. He hums at Sarah, happy to hear her cries and pleas. Letting up from her sweet pussy, he replies in a low voice, "Your voice sounds absolutely splendid, my love. And you're soaked for me. I can feel that you're about ready to cum."

Sarah nods her head, whimpering at what he's saying and beginning to feel his long fingers stroke along the walls of her vagina. "And I want you to cum," he orders. "Once I put my mouth back on your pussy, I want you to cum. Let me hear your lovely voice cry out my name as my tongue runs along your sweet pussy. Can you do that?" She nods her head again quickly, wanting her release to come right now. "Good, girl." He dives back in and eats her out.

Sarah cries out again, her eyes are screwed tight. In less than two minutes, she screams out "TOM!!" as her orgasm happens, the muscles contracting extremely hard. Her back arches and her toes were curled up tightly. Tom drinks in her juices, leaving not a single drop behind. Once her orgasm is finished, he lets his head up and crawls back up Sarah's body.

She's breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. “Damn, Tom," Sarah breathes out, "I believe that was my biggest orgasm that you've given me." Tom couldn’t help but laugh at her comment. “Why thank you, darling. I appreciate that I could give you an amazing orgasm from my mouth.” Sarah ponders for a moment, making him curious. “What’s going through that gorgeous mind of yours, my love?” he asks as he strokes her right cheek. “Well,” she begins to say, “I was thinking that you could give me something even more amazing than this orgasm.” “Something more amazing?” Tom asks, now being intrigued with her request. Sarah nods her head, “And you can give it to me while we take a shower together.” Seeing his lover smile and give him a wink, he realized what she was mentioning.

Tom’s eyes lit up and he grinned. “Ah I see, you weren’t satisfied with just my mouth,” he purrs out. Sarah laughed and pulled him down for a kiss which he didn’t object to. After kissing for a few more minutes, Tom sits up in their bed and she follows after. “You shall have your wish then, darling.”

“Wonderful, I’ll go start the shower.” She gets out of the bed, but not before giving Tom one more kiss, and then walks into the bathroom. Once Sarah was out of viewpoint, Tom gets off the bed and walks over to the dresser. He pulls the top drawer open; it’s where he stocks all of his socks and boxers. Skimming through the garments, Tom spots a small lump hidden underneath a pair of black boxers. He grabs it from underneath the boxers and pulls out a small black velvet box.

Lifting up the lid, what is cushioned inside of it is a beautiful engagement ring. The tiny piece of jewelry puts a soft smile on Tom’s face as he gazes at it. _‘She is the one I want to spend my entire life with..’_

“Tom, sweetheart?” Sarah’s voice disrupts Tom’s thoughts. He curses quietly to himself, closes the box and quickly slips it back underneath the pair of boxers. He pushes the drawer shut and returns to the bed, not wanting to make her curious as to why he was standing over there.

Just as he re-positioned himself on the bed, Sarah had come to stand in the doorway. “The shower has warmed up...and so am I.” She gives him a wink.

In return, Tom sends a sly grin her way and then stands up to make his way towards the bathroom. “Hmm, my darling, you’re so antsy. Already ready for round 2,” he purrs out. “Oh don’t worry, baby, you’ll get yours too.” He couldn’t help but groan at her reply, “Bloody hell, Sarah, I love you so much.” She smiles at his statement, “I love you too, Tom.”

They share one more kiss before going inside of the bathroom together; Tom closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Tom wants to ask Sarah to be his wife. Will she say yes or no?
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed reading my first fanfiction! I had a fun time writing it.
> 
> I will most likely make a second chapter about the shower scene that I hinted about.
> 
> Please leave a comment in the comment section. I'd love to hear what y'all thought of this story!


End file.
